First Concert
by LittleXRed
Summary: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! This story is about The Fairy Tail girls: Levy, Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, and Mira. Along with the boys Gajeel, Natsu, Bix, Gray, and Laxus. The girls bring Levy along to a concert to see the band called Black Magic. They get invited to the after party and thats when the magic happens.
1. Getting ready

**FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

 **This story is about The Fairy Tail girls: Levy, Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, and Mira. Along with the boys Gajeel, Natsu, Bix, Gray, and Laxus.**

 **The girls bring Levy along to a concert to see the band called Black Magic. They get invited to the after party and thats when the magic happens.**

(Chapter 1)

First Concert.

"LEVY!" Lucy screams running up to her door in Fairy Hills. "Levy open up I have great news!" Levy opened the door "what is it Lu?" Lucy barges into Levy's room and sits on a pile of books with a smile on her face. "Look what I've got!" She holds up two concert tickets. "I want you to join me Levy, please, please, please." "Um I would love to but you see, Ive never been to a concert before" twisting her shirt at the bottom "and I…I have a bunch of books to catch up on" levy said nervously.

"Oh c'mon levy it will be fun! All us girls are going and we really want you to come." Lucy begged Levy.

"Us girls?" Levy looked confused. "Yea Me, Juvia, Lisanna, and Mira. You need a night with the girls and out of this room! You haven't left in 3 days. We are worried about you." Lucy walks up to Levy's closet "we need to find you something to wear." "I don't have anything thats concert material Lu, I don't think I should go." Levy went back to her book. Lucy now frustrated, left in a hurry. A few minutes later the door opened. Levy's head was covered and her hands were tied. She squirmed, kicked, and screamed. Soon, everything went black.

She woke up in a daze with whispers all around her. "What about this?"

"No to flashy!"

"I think its perfect!"

"Juvia thinks she should wear the red dress."

"J..Juvia?" Levy stirred from her slumber. The voices ceased. Levy rubber her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She was at Lucy's house now. Her and Mira were on the bed, Mira sitting on the edge watching her to make sure she was ok. Lisanna and Juvia were sitting at the table and Lucy was picking clothes out of her closet. A short sleeveless red dress with a very low cut and holes on the sides hanging up on the hook. "She needs shoes and makeup." Mira said. "I'll do her makeup!" Lisanna jumped from her seat. "Juvia has a pair of shoes that are to small for her, maybe levy's size?" Everyone rushed out to grab what they needed. " I'm gunna go grab us some food before the concert, ill be back soon, try not to mess up my apartment please." With that Lucy was out the door. It was just Levy and Mira now.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mira ribs Levy's back. "What the hell just happened?" She jumps out of bed. "I am in the middle of reading and you guys think its ok to just kidnap me and give me a heart attack?! No thats not right! I'm going home and I'm not going to that concert!" Levy turns around and stops once she glances at the dress. She walked over and with feels the dress with a soft touch. _Its a really sexy dress, but I could never wear that._

"Levy we are sorry for kidnapping you but you haven't left your house for 3 days. We did this to get you out and have fun. Just do me this favor and join us. If half way threw you still wanna go home ill take you ok? But for the sake of the girls just at least try and go." Mira hugs Levy tightly like she does with Lisanna. Over the years Mira has cared for levy as a little sister like Lisanna. Always looking out for her and making her feel better when she is hurt. Levy looks up to Mira as an older sister. "Fine ill go. But…I..I just don't know how to look or what to do." Levy sits on the chair and Mira thinks. "Ill do your hair!" She smiles. "oh..ok I guess" Levy sits as Mira starts brushing Levy's hair.

An hour later Lucy comes home with a bag full of food and sets it on the table. "Mira where is Levy? Did you let her run away!?" "Luce look" Mira points to the bathroom door. Levy walked out with her hair up in a ponytail with curled strands falling out hew bangs were cut short in front of her forehead and a little black head band for a cute touch. "Wow Levy, you look hot!" Lucy jumps up and claps. "Do I really?" Levy twirls her hair nervously. "Don"t touch your hair or you will ruin it!" Mira slaps levy's hand from her hair. A few Minutes later Lisanna and Juvia come in and they have the same reaction as Lucy did.

The girls sit down for dinner, After dinner Lisanna starts with Levy's makeup. "Should we do red and black smokey eye and red lipstick girls?" Lisanna asks everyone. "Whats smokey..um..Lipstick?" Levy was confused Never having worn much makeup besides a tiny bit of eye liner every once in a while. "Smokey eyes it is then." Lisanna giggles and starts doing her makeup. More time goes by and its 8 p.m, 2 hours before the concert begins. Levy has a dark but subtle smokey eye and red lipstick with her hair all done, She has the red dress on and red pumps. She looks at the other girls and wonders if she even fits in.

Lucy is wearing a pink cocktail dress and pink heels. Her hair is down but one side is sorta pinned up. Light to natural makeup but her earrings are huge hoops. Juvia is wearing a knee length Light blue dress with a cut on the side to show off her Fairy Tail symbol. She is wearing flats with a blue flower on top and her hair is tied up in a blue ribbon with a flower pin in it. She is also wearing makeup just like Levy but in blue. Lisanna is wearing Black booty shorts and a green very low cut top thats skin tight. Her hair is normal. With knee high black boots on and little to none makeup so you focus on her big blue eyes, She is the definition of natural beauty. Mira is the one who looks like she should be on the cover of Sorcerers Weekly. She is wearing a very tight, very short black dress with sleeveless lace on top that covers her neck down to her calves. Black high heels must be new out of the box. Her hair is half up half down with a hair bump in the front. Her makeup is normal like always but she wears that red lipstick.

The girls head to town. They don't mind the stares people give them, mostly from men. _It seems so natural to them._ Levy thinks to herself as she falls behind the girls. Walking 2 miles to the concert was rough in these heels but she made it. There was a long line from the door all the way to 2 blocks away. "Good thing we got here early haha!" Lucy chuckles. "This is early?" Levy squeaks. "Lucy did you tell Levy the band we are seeing?" Lisanna sits on the bench. "No I forgot. Well Levy the band we are seeing is called Black Magic. They are the hottest band in all of Fiore. This is the one night where they will let 5 lucky fans to go backstage after the concert to hang with them at the after party!"

"Black Magic? Sounds like a dark guild if you ask me." Levy Sits down.

"Juvia Likes the pianist player Gray. He is so dreamy" Juvia has hearts fluttering around her head.

"I like the drummer Bix , he seems dangerous" Lisanna sticks her tongue out at Mira.

"Oh dear god child what am I going to do with you." She punches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. "I like the bass player Laxus He is so muscular and his hair is so fluffy."

"The singer Natsu is the best singer of this year, also voted sexiest man of the year! I hope he notices me. I have been to every concert since they started!" Lucy hugged herself.

"Obsessed much?" Lisanna teases back.

"Behave or ill send you home." Mira points her finger at Lisanna.

"Im 19 "MOM" no need to baby me so much." Lisanna walks away.

"Juvia wants to go ion already!" fustrated yet anxious.

Levy looks at her phone, it's 9:30 and the line starts moving. They finally get in and rush to the bar. "5 margaritas please!" Lucy tells the bartender then she turns on her seat to face the girls who are still standing. "Im so excited I'm going to find us spots near the stage" Mira rushes off with Lisanna. The bartender gives lucy the drinks and winks at her. "Ugh go find some other booty to stare at." She grabs hers and Levy's. "I guess juvia will go bring the others their drinks" Juvia fades into the crowd of fan girls and boyfriends dragged along.

"So Levy how do you feel? Are you excited? I can't wait till you see them." Lucy takes a gulp of her drink.

"Im fine I guess. Why do we have to dress like this for a concert? All the other girls are dressed up too."

"Because whoever the special 5 they pick goes to the after party with them. The after party is the biggest party this year and all kinds of photographers and agents will be there. You want to look your best." Lucy gets off her seat. "C'mon lets go find the others." They walk threw the people all squished to get closer to the stage. They find the girls in the first row.

"Mira how did you get room in the first row?" Levy asked. "When your this good looking you get guys to do whatever you want" She winks at the girls. Levy takes a second to look at the whole place. The room is big, very big. There is no seats except for the bar, but only bar stools. The stage was the center of attention. with a red curtain hanging from the top all the way to the stage floor. the ceilings were high and full of lights. _I wonder how they change a lightbulb?_ "Hey Levy snap out of it, the show is about to start!" Lisanna snaps her fingers in Levy's face.

The lights were dim and the curtain went up. It was dark but a light shined on one person. A guy with pink hair, a black unbuttoned shirt, a scarf around his neck, and black pants. He started to sing and Lucy went crazy. "So I guess thats Natsu?" Levy asked Juvia. "Yes it is. Juvia has never seen Lu get this excited over anyone else."

Another light shinned down at the drummer. He was kind of weird with that face tattoo, but his hair was cool. Lisanna went all googoo eyes over him…"That must be Bix" Levy asked again "Yes it is. Juvia thinks he waves his tongue to much."

One after the other Lights shinned down. Some guy on the piano with a white unbuttoned shirt and blue pants with a black phadora hat. Then a man on bass who wore what looked like work pants and a big fur coat that shoed off his big muscles. He had a weird scar on his face. "And there is Gray and Laxus? or did i get the names wrong?" Levy turned for a answer but all the girls were gone in their own little world…

She looked around the stage "Don't they have a guitarist?" Right on que the light shinned down on a man fairly large and muscular with ling spiky black hair and god only knows how many piercings. He had no short on but black pants, a studded belt, and a red bandana across his forehead. Levy was in shock. He wasn't her type but for some reason she likes the way he looked. He gave off the bad guy vibe. She watched the girls go wild for the guys and she just stood at the front and stared at him. She didn't know his name but she wanted to know it, and so much more.

Song after song they played. and crazier the girls got, but not Levy. She never moved from that spot, Never took her eyes off of hi,. He glanced at her from time to time and winked at her. She blushed and looked away. He thought that was cute and giggled. This song he had a guitar solo coming up. From the looks of it he purposely came to her side of the stage and stood in front of her strumming that guitar making all kinds of noises. He got as close as he could and stopped playing. the band even stopped to look at him. all eyes were on what he was doing. He untied his bandana form his head and handed it to her. She was shocked. She looked at him and he mouthed to her "after party", then he went back to playing. The band looked confused but also continued with their music. She held it close and thought for a second. _H…He actually picked me? Why me tho. Hmm its soft_. She took the bandanna and folded it and tied it around her ponytail like Juvia's bow.

He watched her fold and wear his bandanna. He ansi caught a glimpse of her smile and giggle. He kind of liked the chick.

The concert was over and Levy lost the girls. She panicked and ran to the bathroom. There she found Lisanna, she was holding what looked like a knights helmet. "Levy! Look what I got!" Lisanna yelled.

"Its a helmet."

"Not just any Helmet. After the show Bix put it on my head! He told me after partyt!" Lisanna dances around with the helmet on her head, clearly to big for her. But Levy let her have her moment. Lisanna stopped dancing once she noticed the bandana in Levy's hair. "NO WAY! You got Gajeel's bandana?" "Um yea. He gave it to me half way threw the concert. They all stopped playing, didn't you notice?" Levy cocked her head to the side. "No I didn't sorry, I was to busy looking at Bix to even notice the girl throwing up next to me."

"Ew"

"Yea tell me me about it."

"But in all seriousness Lev you are like really really lucky. Gajeel never give anything out to girls. He goes to parties with out a date. Your the first to get anything from him." Lisanna put her hands on Levy's shoulders.

"Maybe thats why the whole band stopped playing and looked at us." Levy turned redder than the bandana.

"I've seen that look before, YOU LIKE HIM! Oh my gosh wait till Mira hears this.." Levy covers Lisanna's mouth with her hands.

"Mira must not know! you know how she is with her matchmaking and what not. She will never leave me alone about this."

"Alright, alright. Ill keep quiet." She pushes Levy's hands off her mouth.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The girls head out of the bathroom and see Juvia sitting in the corner crying. The girls rush over to see whats wrong. "Juvia are you ok?" Levy asks as Lisanna puts her arm around Juvia. "Juvia got nothing" She continues to weep. "What do you mean you got nothing?" Lisanna wipes away Juvia's tears. "Juvia didn't receive anything from Gray, I am not invited to the after party." She starts crying again.

Lucy and Mira come walking towards them, Lucy with a scarf around her neck and Mira with a ring. "Juvia why are you crying?" Lucy asks pulling Mira by her wrist. "She didn't get an invite to the after party." Lisanna takes off her helmet. "Mira, whats that?"

"I got Laxus's ring. I went to the bar and the bartender said this was from the guy in the corner. It was a champagne glass with the ring in it. I looked over to him and he acted like nothing even happened. Oh he is so dreamy! I can't believe he picked me" She melts away into her imagination.

"Guys Juvia is going to go outside for some fresh air." Juvia gets up and leave without saying goodbye. She just left in a hurry.

Outside Juvia sits in the grass. Curled up under a tree with people initials inside hearts. Juvia wanted to be loved. She wants to feel the sun shine on her skin. Maybe even get a tan, but thats besides the point. As she sits down she looks up at the sky and for a second she can actually see the stars. It was a beautiful night out. Mid summer night with a small breeze to cool you down. The moonlight was bright. She got up from her spot to look more at the stars. She was really hypnotized by them. A few minutes later someone walked out of the building and saw a woman twirling and staring up at the sky. She was beautiful. He walked closer to her, quietly, hoping he won't scare her. As he got closer, about 3 feel away behind her he noticed all of her. He liked her dress and her hair. He cleared his throat to get her attention, but she didn't stir. He coughed again and she jumped and turned around. Their eyes met and they both froze. "Gray..uh.. um.. Hi. What are you doing here?" Juvia stutters and plays with her hair. "So you know who I am hmm?" He puts his hands in his pockets. "Yes. You were really good by the way." Juvia smiled

"Yea it was a pretty fun time I guess, but why are you here all alone?" Gray came closer "Don't you have friends or anyone here with you?"

"They are probably getting ready for the after party." Juvia looses her smile.

"Are you going?" Gray asks.

"No." Her eyes start to water. _No Juvia don't cry! not in front of him!_

"May I ask what your name is?" Gray stands in front of her.

"Juvia, my name is Juvia."

He puts a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiles. "Thats a pretty name, Juvia."

"R..Really? You think so?" She blushes shyly.

Gray takes off his hat and puts it on her head. "Here, I hope I see you again…Juvia." He pushes the front of the hat down to cover her eyes.

She quickly pushes it up to see him once more but he was gone. She looked around and took the hat off. She looked at it and held it close and giggles. Juvia ran back inside to find the girls. They were all at the bar drinking no surprise. But Levy wasn't. Mira for a change was trying to get Levy to relax and drink a little but. "Levy you need to unwind and take a sip. Enjoy the night!" Mira smiles and shoved Levy with her elbow. "Juvia!" Levy yells and runs to hug her. "Where have you been, we were worried about you." Lucy asks. By now the building was mostly empty with a couple of people left at the bar including the girls. The janitors were cleaning and the lights were on. "Juvia can go with you guys now." She smiles. "What are you talking about" Lucy gets off her seat. Juvia takes out the hat and wears it. "She got invited to the after party!" Lisanna sings. "THE PARTY!" all the girls yell together.

"Wait Luce how did you get invited?" Levy asked.


	2. Party to the After Party

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. I am very sick and haven't really gotten out of bed much. Finally I finished this chapter, I know a lot of you have been anxiously waiting.**

 **Here it is and ENJOY!**

Party to the After Party

(Chapter 2)

"Wait Luce how did you get invited?" Levy asked.

"Well you see, I was at the bar with Mira when she got hers. I was a little upset that she got an invited instead of me. But I didn't let it bother me. After she was all jumping around and happy that she got the "ring" I kinda wanted to roam around the place. Calm down a bit ya know?" Lucy took a seat next to Lisanna. "As i was walking there were still people trying to get out of this place. I was bumped, pushed, stepped on and everything. I was then bumped from behind and I fell to the floor. The guy who bumped me was all like "Oh shit Im sorry, Do you need help? He helped me get up and I saw who it was." Lucy squirmed in her seat. "He was even more cuter in person! we locked eyes for a while and then Gajeel broke the contact by shoving Natsu. I told him I was alright and he smiled. His smile was amazing! He had nice white teeth." Lucy continued. "We started talking about the performance and stuff and how I was a huge fan."

(a few minutes into the past)

"You sure your all right Lucy? You did hit the floor pretty hard. I would have died if I was in those shoes haha!" Natsu chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

Lucy could tell he was nervous about something. "Im fine I promise." She said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Nah Im all good."

"Are you nervous about something? You seem a bit off." The words came out of her mouth so fast she was surprised.

"Uh, its nothing to worry about, Ill be good." Natsu smiled shyly. "Well I better get going I have a thing to do after the show." Natsu got up.

"You mean the after party?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yea, are you going?" He got a little existed but tried not to show it. Lucy saw it tho.

"No I'm not, I want to tho. Some of my friends are going so they will tell me all about it tomorrow." She put her head on her hands and looked at the floor. "Its going to be a really boring night."

She felt something so soft wrap around her neck. "W..wha? Whats this?" She looked at Natsu. His scarf was gone. _He isn't wearing his scarf! Wait, that means…GAAH!_

"You gave me your scarf?" Lucy asked.

"Yep! now you can go to the after party as my date." He got closer to Lucy. "You know, your kinda cute." He kissed the back of her hand like a gentleman. "Ill see you tonight." He winked at her and vanished into the crowd.

Lucy smelled the scarf. "Oh! It even smells like him! I have to tell the girls!

(Present time)

"And thats how I got his scarf." Luce looks at Levy.

"Wow Luce, your really lucky lol." Levy giggled and played with Gajeel's bandana in her hair. They stay at the bar until a guy in a black suit and glack sunglasses walks up to them. "Why is he wearing sunglasses inside?" Juvia whispers to Mira who bursts out laughing. "Are you girls here for the after party?" "Indeed we are!" Lisanna shouts from her bar stool. "Oh goodness." Mira shakes her head. "May I please see your invitations?" The mysterious man asked. Mira Held out her ring, Lucy with her scarf, Lisanna with her helmet, Juvia with her hat, and last but not least Levy with her bandanna. "Ok, will you ladies please follow me." The man started to walk to the back of the stage and the girls followed all giggly and what not. He led them to a room with two couches and a chair. It was real elegant and seemed like it belonged inside a mansion. "You can wait here. Another man will come for you and he will take you to the destination. Try not to ruin anything." And with that he shuts the door. Thats the last they saw of him.

"All this just for an after party?" Juvia sits on the couch with a glass in her hand. "Might as well clean up a bit girls." Mira adjusts her dress and redoes her hair and makeup in the mirror. The girls clean themselves up and look like a million bucks. Levy stares at herself in the mirror, not knowing what do to with her makeup for hair. "Uh Mira? Can you help me again with my hair?" "Yes sweetie, I think we can do a different hair style. What do you think girls?" "She should have her hair down!" Lucy starts undoing all the clips on Levy's hair. All the girls are doing things to Levy's hair. There was pulling curling and all kinds of hairspray. God only knows heats inside mire's back, It's bottomless. Finally they were done and Levy looked in the morrow one last time. Her hair was put to the right side. all curled and her bangs were down coming to her eyebrows. There wasn't one hair out of place. The ribbon was around the back of her head and tied at the top of her head. She was incredibly cute with how everything turned out. Lisanna touched up Levy's makeup and then began with her own.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Hi Im Harold. Ill be your driver to the After party. I do have some ruled for my limo. No hanging out the windows. The sun food is an exception. There will be rinks but please don't spill them. You can bump the music as loud as you want, If you need anything just knock on the glass in the front. No using the car phone and try not to move around to much. Thank you and lets get going shall we?" He held the door open while the girls walked out. They followed him down the hall and out to the car. Harold opened the back door and the girls went inside.

The lights were red, blue, and purple. "This is big for a limo, Juvia can lay down on the seats!" Juvia starts to lay down but Lisanna pushes her back up. "No sleeping. The night is just about to begin." Lisanna pours herself some water.

"Levy want to stick out heads out of the sun roof?" levy opens the top window. "Haha sure Ive always wanted to!" Levy and Lucy both stand up and enjoy the wind blowing threw their hair. "This is amazing!" Levy shouts. They laugh and shout to other people walking by. It was fun while it lasted. Soon it began to rain and they had to close the window. Giggles and laughs were shared along the ride. They shared stories and talked about their crushes in the band.

"Juvia, why do you like Gray so much?" Mira asks.

"Juvia thinks he is so dreamy! He was very kind to Juvia when he gave me his hat. And his eyes are to die for. No man has ever taken the time to make Juvia feel better when she is down. Juvia has had boyfriends in the past but they never cared much. Gray makes me feel like I'm important and he even called me CUTE!" Juvia melts in her seat dreaming about Gray as usual.

"What about you Mira?" Juvia asks. "Why do you like laxus so much? He seems scary."

"Laxus is mysterious, thats why I like him. They say he is a man of many talents and I want to find to find out every single one of them."

"MIRA!" all the girls gasp at her. Mira seems so innocent. Now we know where Lisanna gets it from.

"Oh guys I'm the oldest here, Its ok for me to have some fun here and there." She takes a gulp of her drink. "But in all seriousness he is kind and very romantic. I like a sting guy on the outside but a squishy teddy bear on the inside. Yes he is stubborn but I don't mind. I like how he takes care of his body tho. All his muscles…oh..his muscles…" She doses off. "Mira! Hello, earth to Mira." Lisanna snaps her fingers in Mira's face.

"Well Lisanna since your so snappy, why don't you tell us about Bickslow, hmm?" Mira sticks out her tongue.

"Don't even get me started with bix. He is so sexy I can't stand it. I kind of have a thing for bad boys. Him and Gajeel are like the two hottest in the band. Bickslow was voted sexiest mage alive last year. I have his poster hanging on my wall. Full. Body. Poster. From what Ive read he is very fun and wild. He also likes the same music as I do and thats a biggie cuz I listen to some weird music lol. I also like his hair style and I don't mind his face tattoo. He also likes to stick out his tongue after every song. I wonder what else he uses that tongue for…" Lisanna smiles devilishly.

"LISANNA!" the girls yell at her. Yep, she does take after Mira.

"What? Little miss innocent can't be a little wild. What about you Luce. Whats so great about this Nemo guy anyway?" Lisanna looks at Luce.

"Natsu, his name is Natsu." Lucy snaps back.

"Shit, sorry." Lisanna shrugs her shoulders. "But why him?"

"Natsu is so handsome! I read his bio in Sorcerers Weekly and we have the same things in common. He likes the color pink, carnivals, the beach, spring, the list goes on and on. He is really nice and kind from when I talked to him. He was more concerned with if I was ok then himself. He really cares about people. He also thinks I'm cute! He likes cats tho. I can deal with like one or two cats. I hate a whole house full of cats. Way to messy. Going to the subject of his body thoooo. He has a sexy body. Well maintained I must say. He is my type ya know. Muscular but not to much. Toned is what I should say. I also heard rumors that he doesn't disappoint in the bed." Lucy closes her eyes and bites her lip.

"LUCY!" The girls yell at her.

"Hey Levy, You talk to much lol." Juvia lays her head on Levy's lap and looks up at her. "Juvia can see up your nose hahaha!"

"You have had to much to drink girl." Levy takes Juvia's drink out of her hand.

"Levy hasn't had enough!" Juvia shouts.

"Speaking of Levy, do you find Gajeel attractive?" Lucy chimes in.

All the girls look straight at her awaiting her response. "Well um. I." Levy stutters as she pulls her knees to her chest.

"She is blushing, she likes him!" Lisanna shouts…again.

"What do you like most about him?" Lucy chimes in. "You have to flirt with him at the party!" Mira is at the edge of her seat with excitement. "Juvia thinks he is dangerous. All those piercings look scary."

"You should so do him." Lisanna spoke softly

"LISANNA!" The girls shout.

"No! I..I um never, well you know. Had sex." Levy blushes shyly. "You don't have to sleep with him sweetheart. Just tell us what you think of him." Mira comforts Levy. "I like his hair…a lot. Although I never saw so many piercing on someone before. He had a sweet smile that I really like. He is very muscular." Levy bites her lip. "I like a guy who takes care of himself. He seemed really tall on stage tho and I'm well, short. I don't know how that would work out. He has sexy red eyes but not a fan of the black eye liner. Thats gotta go no doubt." Levy continues to bit her lip. "What about his voice?" Juvia asks. "I never heard his voice before, when he gave me the scarf he just handed it to me and winked. not one word was spoken." Levy looks at Juvia.

The limo takes a sharp turn and stops. The girls go flying off there seats and look at each other. They burst out laughing and try to get up. That doesn't work out so they just stay there and laugh some more. The driver gets out and walks to the other side and opens their door. "Uh, ladies are you ok? Do you need me to assist you out?" The driver lends a hand to the girls. "Thank you" Juvia grabs the mans hand and slowly squeezes her way out. Lisanna is next out and waits next to Juvia. "I feel bad for Lucy, she was under all of us." Lisanna whispers to juvia and they giggle. Mira comes out and almost trip over her shoes. "Lucy are you ok? do you need help?" Levy tries to help Lucy up from the floor.

"Im fine thanks. Im just squished from Mira." Lucy rubs her head and fixes herself real quick. "Come on Lev we got this." She grabs Levy's hand and scoots her way out of the limo.

Levy looks around and is discussed with what she sees. "Where are we?" "This is the secret entrance to the club. Paparazzi and reporters are all covering the front door so I was told to bring you this way." The driver adjusts his jacket. "AH!" Mira screams as a rat runs across her feet. "EW! Get it away from me!" She screams jumping into the drivers arms.

"Ma'am its just a rat. Nothing to be scared about." The man puts Mira back on the ground.

"They are gross and full of diseases."

The driver walks up to the door and holds it open. Levy is the first one to walk in. Its pitch dark but a small light shines from a crack under a door. Music is muffled like its coming from another room. Levy opens the door and gets a face full of fog from a fog machine. She continues in to club filled with flashing lights, music to loud you can't even hear your own thoughts, and a cluster of people to close that there is no personal space. It is a weird feeling that people so nicely dressed are here dancing at a club. In the corner there was a group of camera people getting ready to shoot a video. All the girls line up side by side thinking of their next move. Levy becomes weak at her knees, she turns to the other girls and realizes they are gone. She can see Lucy walk to the bar with some random guy and Lisanna and Mira are sitting with some other people at a table. Juvia is off to the bathroom.

Levy is alone, in a place she has never been, no one she knows is close by. She starts to panic a little and takes one step. As she takes that step she feels someone behind her. To scared to turn around she just freezes. Two words come out of that persons mouth.

"Hello, Levy."


End file.
